amor sincero
by dannyellacullen
Summary: Estefan se equivoco Elena nunca pudo beber sangre de la bolsa, para felicidad de Damon para desdicha de Estefan por que ahora tendrá que lidiar con la realidad Elena ya no lo ama si no que ahora el amor de su vida y con el que desea pasar su inmortalidad es su hermano y eso nunca va a cambiar, ahora un mayor dificultad están en busca de la cura pero Elena no quiere ser humano
1. prologo

Elena nunca pudo beber sangre de la bolsa, para felicidad de Damon para desdicha de Estefan por que ahora tendrá que lidiar con la realidad Elena ya no lo ama si no

que ahora el amor de su vida y con el que desea pasar su inmortalidad es su hermano y eso nunca va a cambiar, ahora un mayor dificultad están en busca de la cura

pero Elena no quiere ser humano pero piensa que es lo que quiere Damon como lograra decírselo sin que afecte su relación….

Lo que no sabe es que Damon no quiere que deje de ser vampiro pero cree que es lo mas desea ella …

Acompáñenme a esta linda historia espero les guste


	2. confeciones

ESTEFAN POV

Y aquí me encontraba con Caroline bebiendo para poder mitigar un poco el dolor y no recordar que mi Elena ya no tan mía está en casa con Damon aun no me explico cómo paso en qué momento dejo Elena de amarme, tal vez fui yo….

-Acéptalo Elena misma me dijo hoy mirándome a los ojos que la olvidara, tal vez debería de hacerle caso; ella va a seguir con su vida y yo no me puedo perder en su recuerdo

-No Stefan no puedes hacer eso debes luchar por ella, esto tiene que ser una broma cruel del destino, lo único que si te digo que esa chica haya fuera no es mi amiga, esa no es Elena….

Tal vez caroline tuviera razón pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer para que las cosas cambiaran la realidad es que yo no estaba de acuerdo con que Elena fuera vampiro y mate todo lo que ella todavía pudiera albergar por mí a poner a su única familia en peligro pero que podía hacer necesitábamos encontrar la cura para que regresara su humanidad.

SALI DE MIS PENSAMIENTOS POR LOS GRITOS DE CAROLINE

-HO MI DIOS HO MI DIOS….. Con razón Klaus estaba tan interesado en el comportamiento de Damon y Elena y cuando le pregunte el me dijo que pronto lo descubriría por mi misma….

-De que hablas Caroline, te estoy diciendo que ella me dijo que ya no me ama que sus sentimientos por él se han magnificados que parte no entendiste.

-No Stefan eres tú eres el que no entiende sé que es muy poco probable lo que te voy a decir pero és la única solución posible para esto que le está pasando a Elena… Damon le dijo a Elena que no se preocupara con Jeremy que todo iba a estar bien y ella le hace caso, a Damon le gusta el vestido y mágicamente Elena cambia su elección por ese vestido en particular…. Que a mi humilde opinión quedaba mejor el azul… en fin Elena se transformó con la sangre de Damon se que es poco probable pero puede pasar no es imposible…..

Ahora veía por donde iba caroline y aunque me parecía un locura tenía mucho sentido digo ya nada me sorprende en este mundo será posible…y en ese momento me golpeo la verdad

-Damon le dijo que solo podría beber sangre directo de la vena y fue cierto Elena no retenía la sangre de bolsa siquiera

-Ves Stefan dime un solo vampiro que no haya podido beber sangre de la bolsa en la historia del vampirismo jamás se ha sucintado...

-ELENA ESTA VINCULADA A DAMON

Casa de los Salvatore

Damon POV

Me encontaba con Elena todavía no podía creer que ella empesara a sentir algo por mi, cuando hoy en la tarde me dijo que había terminado con Stefan por mi quise aclarar la cosas ahí mismo desgraciadamente tenia que hablar con Shane y encontrar a otro cazador para librar a Jeremy de todo esto no quería que Elena siguiera sufriendo y si estaba en mi mano para evitarlo lo aria, cualquier cosa por Mi Elena

-Tengo tanto que agradecerte Damon no se que hubiese sido de mi sin ti hoy, gracias a ti Jeremy esta a salvo… sabes hoy en el baile me recordó

Asi el baile también a mi un pensamiento me golpeo

-Cuando bailamos tu y yo -si lo se suena tonto pero hoy quería bailar contigo, lo deseaba mucho

No eres la única que lo deseo Elena y quien soy para no cumplir sus deseos tome su mano y nos guie al centro del salón para cumplir su sueño y porque no el mío propio y en medio del baile vi el mismo anhelo que a mi me consumía siempre ella quería esto tanto como yo, me sentí dichoso me acerque a ella y la bese con todo lo que tenia y ella me respondió como lo deseaba y lo quería el beso se volvió mas apasionado ella tomo la iniciativa…. Y ambos sabíamos a donde nos llevaría esto y lo estaba deseando desde hace mucho tiempo este era probablemente el dia mas feliz de mi vida inmortal uno de muchos de ahora en adelante…

El beso paso a ser mucho mas demandante no podía aguantar mucho tenia que estar dentro de ella ahora lo había deseado des hace mucho tiempo y no estab para previa con rapidez la recargue en la pared dandodele a entender lo necesitado de ella que estaba, me restregaba contra ella sin ningún pudor escuche un gemido de su boca fue gloria mi miembro palpitaba urgente por ser liberado y adentrarse en su calido interior…

-Damon te deseo ahora.

Y arranco mi camisa bueno a quien le importaba eso ahora quien era yo para negarle algo

Y sin mas preámbulos me adentre en ella y porfin sentí que estaba en casa y fue como siempre lo imagine….

-Quedate conmigo siempre Elena no me dejes -Siempre damon

Fue lo único que necesite para terminar y verter mi semilla dentro de ella

Cuando terminamos me recosté junto a ella y con un ultimo beso quede rendido con el único pensamiento de que porfin tenia lo que mas quería y lucharía contra todos por conservarlo ahora que era mia no la dejaría aunque significará perder a mi hermano


End file.
